taxi_simulator_brick_cars_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rims
This article is NOT complete! Information Rims are unlockable upgrades for your Taxi that can be obtained either by delivering people or buying them in the Shop. Each of them has a unique ID number and a name which can only be seen when obtaining the rims. This page contains every rim in Taxi Simulator, the rim's ID, and a picture of the rim. Common Rims Default Rims A grey circle as a rim. The rim's ID is zero and every invalid ID. It is unlocked by joining Taxi Simulator for the first time, and the rims are equipped by default. Red Rims Like the Default Rims, but red. The rim's ID is 1. Bubblegum Rims Like the Default Rims, but a bubblegum color. The rim's ID is 2. Pink Rims Like the Default Rims, but pink. The rim's ID is 3. Blue Rims Like the Default Rims, but blue. The rim's ID is 4. Green Rims Like the Default Rims, but green. The rim's ID is 5. Light Blue Rims Like the Default Rims, but light blue. The rim's ID is 6. Lime Rims Like the Default Rims, but lime green. The rim's ID is 7. Orange Rims Like the Default Rims, but orange. The rim's ID is 8. Purple Rims Like the Default Rims, but purple. The rim's ID is 9. Turquoise Rims Like the Default Rims, but turquoise. The rim's ID is 10. Yellow Rims Like the Default Rims, but yellow. The rim's ID is 11. Forest Green Rims Like the Default Rims, but forest green. The rim's ID is 12. White Rims Like the Default Rims, but white. The rim's ID is 13. Rare Rims Rainbow Rims A spiral of the colors of the rainbow as a rim. The rim's ID is 100. Crazy Star Rims information The rim's ID is 101. Hexagonal Rims These rims look like a chain fence made of hexagons. The rim's ID is 102. Insane Rims information The rim's ID is 103. 3D Maze Rims These rims are a multicolored sphere with a maze inside of it. The rim's ID is 104. Starflower Rims These rims look like the petals of a flower connected by a star. The rim's ID is 105. Trippy Rims information The rim's ID is 106. 3D Star Rims These rims are a star modeled after the common paper star that many children may make in school. The rim's ID is 107. Bowling Ball Rims These rims resemble a bowling ball. The rim's ID is 108. Candy Cane Rims These rims have the same pattern as a candy cane. The rim's ID is 109. Circles Rims information The rim's ID is 110. Fancy Rims Rims with yellow spokes. The rim's ID is 111 Heptagon Rims These rims look like the default rims, but instead of being circular, they are heptagonal. The rim's ID is 112. Hexagonal Rims These rims look like the default rims, but instead of being circular, they are hexagonal. The rim's ID is 113. Mazes Rims These rims resemble a 2D maze on white paper. The rim's ID is 114. Octagon Rims These rims look like the default rims, but instead of being circular, they are octagonal. The rim's ID is 115. Pear Rims These rims resemble a pear. The rim's ID is 116. Pentagon Rims These rims look like the default rims, but instead of being circular, they are pentagonal. The rim's ID is 117. Spiral Rims These rims are white spirals on a black background. The rim's ID is 118. Square Rims These rims look like the default rims, but instead of being circular, they are square. The rim's ID is 119. Star Rims Like the 3D Star Rims, but a solid yellow. The rim's ID is 120. Tree Rims These rims resemble a cartoon evergreen tree. The rim's ID is 121. Triangular Rims These rims look like the default rims, but instead of being circular, they are triangular. The rim's ID is 122. Hub Cap Rims These rims resemble a hub cap. The rim's ID is 123. Epic Rims Dat Rim Rims These rims resemble a picture of the Dat Boi meme which originated in 2015. The rim's ID is 1000 Rim 9015 Rims These rims resemble a picture of Guest 9015's face. The rim's ID is 1001 Illuminati Rims These rims represent the Illuminati conspiracy theory by using a triangle with eyes on it, which is the same image as on the back of the $1 bill in the US. It is on a green background and it's ID is 1002 Mr. Krabs Rims These rims resemble Eugene Krabs from Nickelodeon cartoon SpongeBob Squarepants. The rim's ID is 1003. Patrick Rims These rims resemble Patrick Star from Nickelodeon cartoon SpongeBob Squarepants. The rim's ID is 1004. Pepe Rims These rims resemble the meme Pepe The Frog, commonly used on websites like 4chan. The rim's ID is 1005 Plankton Rims These rims resemble Sheldon Plankton from Nickelodeon cartoon SpongeBob Squarepants. The rim's ID is 1006. Spongebob Rims These rims resemble SpongeBob Squarepants from the Nickelodeon cartoon by the same name. The rim's ID is 1007. Squidward Rims These rims resemble Squidward Tentacles from Nickelodeon cartoon SpongeBob Squarepants. The rim's ID is 1008. Chrome Rims These rims resemble the logo used by Google Chrome, a popular internet browser. The rim's ID is 1009. Discord Rims These rims resemble the logo used by Discord, a popular communication/social media software. The rim's ID is 1010 Epic Face Rims These rims resemble the expired Epic Face meme. The rim's ID is 1011. Noob Rims These rims resemble the Noob character from the days of old Roblox. The rim's ID is 1012. Pizza Rims These rims look like a pizza. The rim's ID is 1013. Pokeball Rims These rims resemble a Pokéball from the popular Pokémon franchise. The rim's ID is 1014. Roblox Rims These rims resemble the second Roblox logo, a tilted red square with a square hole in the middle. The rim's ID is 1015. Roblox Studio Rims These rims resemble the currently used logo for Roblox Studio. The rim's ID is 1016. Robux Rims These rims resemble Roblox currency Robux on a green background. The rim's ID is 1017. Space Rims These rims resemble a beautiful image of a galaxy. The rim's ID is 1018. Taco Rims These rims look like a taco. The rim's ID is 1019. Tix Rims These rims resemble deprecated Roblox currency Tix. The rim's ID is 1020. Legendary Rims Link Rims This is an animated rim of the Link sprites from the game Legend of Zelda on the NES. The rim's ID is 10000. Coin Rims This is an animated rim of the coin sprites from the game Super Mario Bros on the NES. The rim's ID is 10001. Megaman Rims This is an animated rim of the Mega Man sprites from the game Mega Man on the NES. The rim's ID is 10002. Kirby Rims This is an animated rim of fan-made Kirby sprites from the Kirby franchise. The rim's ID is 10003 Sonic Rims This is an animated rim of the Sonic sprites from the game Sonic the Hedgehog on the Sega Genesis. The rim's ID is 10004. Luigi Rims This is an animated rim of the Luigi sprites from the game Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga on the Gameboy Advance. The rim's ID is 10005. Mario Rims This is an animated rim of the Mario sprites from the game Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga on the Gameboy Advance. The rim's ID is 10006. Color Changing Rims These rims look like standard Red Rims, but when you equip them on your taxi they will start changing color! The colors this rim may have are all of the rims in the Standard Rims category. The rim's ID is 10007. Bowser Rims These animated rims resemble sprites of Bowser from Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story on the Nintendo DS. The rim's ID is 10008. Error Rims These animated rims resemble an error screen from a Television. The rim's ID is 10009. Dark Bowser Rims These animated rims resemble sprites of Dark Bowser from Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story on the Nintendo DS. The rim's ID is 10010. Pheonix Rims This animated rim looks like a phoenix. David83335 misspelled the word phoenix when naming the rim. The rim's ID is 10011. Galleries